Those Days
by Maria Magdalene Mesmer
Summary: Love conquers all . . . especially on those days. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. (c) Kure Yuki & KOEI Co.

Note: When my love for Akihiko extends towards his cousin, this is the result. Somebody actually inspired me to write this. So, I owe you big time and your headphones as well.

* * *

**THOSE DAYS**

# # #

THE DOOR SLAMMED from the other end of the room, and Kiriya dragged himself towards the couch. He plonked face-down on the soft furniture.

"Girls," he muttered. "They're so unpredictable."

He had lost count on how many times they have argued like this. It usually wasn't big but that was exactly what bothered him the most. The problem was so small; he could not understand why she has to make such a big fuss about it. And whenever he would try settling it, she would push him away, leading him into not trying to sort the problem out. But when he doesn't sort things out, she would still get angry at him, forcing his mind to wonder why the hell did they end up moving in together in the first place?

The suggestion came from a wild gathering, fuelled by litres of booze to celebrate her finishing high school. She talked about college—how she's willing to wait for him to finish high school before admitting herself to the same university he wanted to apply for. He strongly opposed her, but she said it was already a done deal. She had taken up a full-time job while she waited, and the money she earned from it could be used for the apartment they'll live in.

He clearly remembered and felt how he shot the alcohol out from his nose at her announcement, and how all of her friends from Seiso Gakuen roared in laughter at him. Wiping the beverage from his face, he wanted to look at her, and give her a piece of his mind. But she had fallen asleep on his arms, mumbling in her sleep that everything she had planned was perfect for them.

How could he possibly decline her proposition after seeing her serenely sleeping in his arms with her face glowing pink from the drinks? All he did was scratched his head in surrender, and cuddled her closer, whispering the words of agreement in her ear even though she was fast asleep.

Somehow those memories seemed to pull him away from his suppressed tantrum, and gave him the will to stare at the narrow hallway of their apartment, thoughts formulating in his head.

"Maybe," he started, lifting himself, and looking at their bedroom door. "She was staring at the calendar this morning."

Swinging his legs off the couch, he staggered to their room to examine the piece of paper hanging on one side. He noted the marked dates on it.

"So that's—"

He felt his ears go up like that of a hunting dog who heard a disturbance in the air. The sound of keys being inserted in the keyhole reverberated through the hallway. He found himself sprinting from the room back towards the living room, jumping over the couch, and landing squarely on it. He looked around for any kind of prop he could use to make it appear he was busy with something while she was away. Just as the door opened, he placed the headphones that had been clinging around his neck over his ears, blocking every bit of sound inside the room. He closed his eyes, and pretended to slightly nod to the music that wasn't really there.

Kiriya gave her a minute or two to do whatever she was supposed to upon arriving. When he felt it was safe enough to stop pretending, he slowly cracked his eyes open only to find her face inches away from him; she was cupping her face with her fists, and looking through him with sad eyes.

He lifted an eyebrow at her, and in response she mouthed something to him which he understood right away. "I'm sorry."

Shaking his head at first, he beamed back and was about to reassure her that he wasn't mad when she decided to move forward, planting a kiss on his lips.

Even though they had had loads of stupid arguments before, this was why he stayed with her through it all; because before the day ended, one of them would always find a way to settle the heat. And it always was in a way that the other least expected.

"Hmm," he said as she pulled apart, her hands had taken off his headphones. "Peace, then?"

"Yeah," Kahoko said, sitting beside him on the couch. "It's just not—"

"Your day?" Kiriya offered, putting his arm around her.

She nodded, leaning her head on his chest. "How'd you know?"

"Wild guess."

"No," she said. "Really?"

"No," he confessed. "I saw you scribbling something at the calendar this morning so I checked it out." His hand played with the ends of her hair, and continued, "At first, I wasn't so sure what those marks were for till I stared and analysed why you chose red instead of the usual pink or black."

"Kiriya!" she screamed, pulling herself away from him and grabbing the nearest throw pillow. "I can't believe you!"

He leapt off the couch, smirking. "So that explains why you're extra hostile today, huh?"

"Shut up!" she threw the pillow at him but he was agile enough to catch it before it hit his face.

"Are you embarrassed?" he said, going back to sit beside her.

"Well, duh," she answered. "I don't think it's something a guy should discuss."

"Geez, Kahoko," Kiriya started, wrapping an arm around her again. "Do you think I'd be grossed out because of something like that?"

"Are you?"

"Hell no," he said. "But . . . I might consider keeping a watch on your 'special days' just so I know when not to cross you."

Kahoko pouted for a second then said, "Fine."

"Great!" he exclaimed. "And, I'm sorry, too, about today." He placed a kiss atop her head.

* * *

Note: I had fun writing this little thing. Hope you had fun reading.

01.06.11


End file.
